Methamphetamine is a highly addictive psychostimulant that causes long-term structural damage to regions of the brain that control cognitive and neuropsychiatric functions. Currently, there are no FDA-approved pharmacotherapies for methamphetamine addiction. Addiction to other substances, such as opioids and alcohol, also leads to cognitive and neuropsychiatric impairment. Relapse rates following current substance abuse treatments are very high (about 40-60% across all substances of abuse), and the cognitive impairments and neuropsychiatric effects that arise and persist during recovery likely contribute to these high relapse and low treatment retention rates. In order to successfully treat substance addiction and reduce the social, economic and environment costs, new interventions are needed that help adults regain lost function, re-engage in meaningful work and relationships, and avoid relapse following addiction and remission.